


Everything Will Be All Right

by sentient_shadow



Series: The Supreme Axolotl Fixes Everything [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Eldritch, Everything will be all right, Gen, Horror, My First AO3 Post, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vote Axolotl 2K18, Wholesome eldritch horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentient_shadow/pseuds/sentient_shadow
Summary: Wholesome eldritch horror at it's finest.





	Everything Will Be All Right

You exit the polling place staring down at your ballot. Did you vote. . . ? it's all just a blur. Your ballot has the word "axolotl" written on the cover in what looks like dried blood. You sniff it. Cherries. 

Flipping it open you see that all the information about the candidates has just been replaced with the same picture of a salamander. You look into his eyes. He looks trustworthy. 

The sticker you must have picked up from the poll begins to whisper the secrets of the universe to you in a long forgotten tongue. As you unlock your car and slide into the drivers side, you have the feeling that everything is going to be all right. From now on, everything will be all right.

E̴̮V̜͇͙̟͉̳̹͜E͘RY̧T͓HI͓͇̼̘N̛̯̠̮G̱̜͔̻͙͔ ̵̗̗W̡̩̪IL̴͕̥̟͖̭͉̭Ḷ̳̪͡ B̸E͢ ̬͕̱̰̲A͙L̻̥̩̤̜̠ͅL̵͍͔͈̩͓̙ͅ ̡̹͖̜R̲͖͍͖̳̫ͅỊ̱G̱̯̹͎̹̘͢H͎͟Ṭ̱̖͕͉͎̬

**Author's Note:**

> . . . .All Hail


End file.
